


Sinnerman

by on_the_run_from_the_MI5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bible Quotations, M/M, bible metaphors, i'm a bit sorry, pretty weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_run_from_the_MI5/pseuds/on_the_run_from_the_MI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was the devil personified, and being with him was living hell.<br/>And Sebastian was where he belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinnerman

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I actually HAVE an idea why I'm doing this, but I don't want to admit it. This idea was forced upon me... and I just thought using Bible quotations was a nice twist. I got them from some website. Hm. I hope I didn't insult anyone's religious identity. I just did this for fun.  
> For Mimi, who inspired me and forced me to do this ;)

"But woe to the earth and the sea, because the devil has gone down to you! He is filled with fury, because he knows that his time is short." _(Revelation 12:12)_

There were many people in this world who would have called Jim Moriarty a sinner. Yet, Sebastian knew he was more than that. He was more than one of God’s little sheep led onto the wrong path. Jim Moriarty was the devil personified, and being with him was living hell.  
And Sebastian was where he belonged.

 

"The one who does what is sinful is of the devil, because the devil has been sinning from the beginning." _(1 John 3:8)_

If there were such people as sinners in this world, Sebastian would be the worst of them. Ever from the beginning, he had not cared for right or wrong. He had not committed the Seven Deadly Sins, he had basked in them. Greed, wrath, envy and pride were what got him through the day. Lust, gluttony, sloth and wrath were his everyday business.  
It was not a miracle that he ended up in the arms of the devil.

 

"The devil took him to a very high mountain and showed him all the kingdoms of the world and their splendour." _(Matthew 4:8)_

Jim laid the world at his feet. He showed Sebastian how beautiful it was, and how beautifully it would be destroyed. He said they were to watch the world go up in flames together, and Sebastian couldn’t remember ever wanting something so badly.

 

"You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies." _(John 8:44)_

They were a match made in hell. The devil and the sinner who came to him. They were sinning together, sinned against each other, and hell broke loose. They were on the side of the demons, and Jim was the king. Jim was the devil.

 

"The reason the Son of God appeared was to destroy the devil’s work." _(1 John 3:8)_

When Sherlock Holmes came, Jim began to make an evil plan, and he was full of wickedness and obsession. It all made perfect sense to Sebastian: they were like the devil and the Son of God to him, the side of the angels versus the side of the demons. Jim needed an antagonist to show his true greatness.  
Yet some time along the way, Sebastian began to wonder about how all this was going to end. And for the first time in his life, the sinner was actually worried about someone else. About his devil.  
Sebastian didn’t feel well with those emotions curling and twisting in his wicked heart. He was just a sinner, and Jim was the devil. There was no place for romance there, no place for affection. Yet every time Jim looked at him with that fire in his eyes, the one in Sebastian’s heart would burn up even brighter.

 

"The devil led him to Jerusalem and had him stand on the highest point of the temple. 'If you are the Son of God,' he said, 'throw yourself down from here." _(Luke 4:9)_

It was the day the final curtain was going to close. Sebastian knew it, somewhere in the back of his mind. He had feared that Sherlock would manage to defeat Jim. It was not to his surprise when the devil burst up into blood and flames and ashes.  
Maybe the angels had actually won. Maybe Sherlock had managed to trick Jim when Jim had tried to trick Sherlock. Maybe in the end, the angel was stronger than the devil.  
And maybe, Sebastian thought, maybe it was Jim’s own way to leave with a last cruel goodbye. Maybe it was the devil, evil to the bones, punishing the sinner.

 

"If the righteous receive their due on earth, how much more the ungodly and the sinner!" _(Proverbs 11:13)_

For a long, long time, Sebastian would not understand. All his thoughts would revolve around nothing but this. About why Jim had done this to him. About why he deserved this. About why there was no one there to deliver him from this evil.  
Repentance would not do anything for the sinner. Repentance was no use, and it didn’t bring his devil back. No matter how hard he prayed, nobody came to show him a way out.  
Sebastian had to learn in it in the cruellest way: hell was not a world in the afterlife, with frying fires, ruled by Satan. Hell was a world in which the devil didn’t exist anymore.


End file.
